Approximately 20% of liver transplant recipients develop post transplant diabetes (PTDM), which severely increases morbidity and mortality in this population. Very little is known about the disease pathways associated with PTDM. The purpose of this study is to collect data to decipher the etiology of PTDM using a genetics-based microarray approach. This study will identify differentially expressed genes in PTDM patients, compared to nondisease individuals. Using a microarray approach, the level of transcription in peripheral blood leukocytes of over 18,000 genes will be accessed using Affymetrix GeneChip Human Genome U133A. Twenty liver transplant recipients will be evaluated. Half (10) have PTDM, half do not. Each group is further divided into two groups of five; one group is HCV positive, the other HCV negative. Between and within group analyses and a description of the genes exhibiting the greatest up or down regulation will be generated. The results will offer new insights regarding interdependent or independent risk factors and facilitate recognition of at risk patients who would benefit from interventions aimed at averting the onset or diminishing the severity of PTDM. [unreadable] [unreadable]